


After The Storm

by RiverOfFeels258



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFeels258/pseuds/RiverOfFeels258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU "where everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post- http://owynsama.tumblr.com/post/83699208867  
> And also the song "After the Storm" by Mumford & Sons  
> This not only my first time posting on AO3 but also my first time writing Sterek  
> I'm an active reader, and I don't believe I've seen a fic of this exact nature  
> But I'm sorry if this was written before

Delicate fingers pushed gently against the soft leather spines that held onto gray printed titles. The blackened shelves and quiet atmosphere set the background of Stiles Stilinski's day job at the Beacon Hills Library. 

Here Stiles lightly sways his body to the quiet hum of music in his ear. He's sometimes scolded by his boss for using his ear-buds during work, but he finds it difficult to stand in the speechless room without attempting to fill the void. Silence is defending after all, right? But the public library's regulars seem relieved that Stiles is no longer trying to awkwardly start undesired conversation. 

So he listens.

And this world of black and white gets a little brighter when he does.

Because that's the thing, he lives in a world of black and white. Well there's shades of gray, and no he's definitely not thinking about the awful book series, but otherwise this world has no color. Well some people say there is...that there's col-lets just start from the beginning.

Everyone is born into a world with no color. Then again theory's argue that white is, in fact, a color, but let's not get into that whole discussion now. To put it simply black, white, and gray is all everyone sees. That is, until they meet their soul mate.

Stiles has read the stories. Heard rumors from friends of friends. Watched the cheesy movies. Even listened to the reassuring songs that one day he'll find his own mate and be welcomed into the world of the color spectrum. 

But he's also guilty of the opposite.

People say it's normal, to worry that they'll never meet who they're supposed to be with. To constantly wonder when, and how they'll know, and why. And what happens when your soul mate dies.

Stiles didn't have to read stories about that one. His father had gone through the devastation of losing his soul mate. Stiles thinks often of his father's struggle and wonders if he'd have the ability to go through the same. 

If he'd have the strength to walk in a world of color and have it so abruptly stripped away with the only explanation being the death of the person you truly love.

So he's afraid.

Afraid of the weight on his heart that makes him long to meet the one. Afraid of the possibilities that come with death.

What if his soul mate is already dead and he will never know because he never met them?

Stiles tries not to dwell on dark thoughts.

Instead he distracts himself with his music, his books, his job. 

"And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come,  
And I look up, I look up,  
On my knees and out of luck,  
I look up"

It was late in the afternoon as Stiles left the library. Walking in the dying white light of the sun, he kept his head down and focused on the sweet melodies floating into his right ear.

Looking back now, he supposes it happened rather quickly. But presently speaking it felt like an eternity. 

As he walked unconsciously toward his apartment a few blocks away he bumped into a solid wall of leather and muscle. He cringed at the embarrassment and pain flowing through him. Closing his eyes tightly in the wince, he started stuttering out apologies even before he can catch himself from falling. 

But a hand reached out and found his, pulling up to save him from more humiliation and pain.

That's when time slowed down.

"Night has always pushed up day,  
You must know life to see decay,  
But I won't rot, I won't rot.  
Not this mind and not this heart,  
I won't rot"

Stiles opened his eyes and was met by the sight of green...wait, brown? No, hazel...eyes staring back him. He gasped at the sight, and slowly he found the confidence to move his gaze across the handsome face of his savior.

Of his soul mate.

"And I took you by the hand,  
And we stood tall,  
And remembered our own land,  
What we lived for"

A strange sound left his mouth as he studied the sharp cheekbones and light stubble that graced his mate's face. The dark hair that contrasted against pale skin and made the unusual color of his eyes pop. 

The glowing hues of bright oranges and yellows that faded into soft pinks and purples overhead made the whole scene feel unreal. The man before him stood with his eyes wide and mouth hung ajar. Stiles knew he was experiencing the same thing.

"Stiles" he whispered.

The man looked confused, "What?"

Stiles huffed a breath of amusement as the draw of the man's thick eyebrows settled on his beautiful face.

"My name is Stiles" he struggled.

The man seemed to grasp what he said, for a shy smile worked its way across his lips.

"Derek" he breathed.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, what a perfect name, a perfect name for a perfect person.

It all seemed sort of ridiculous even, standing there on the sidewalk of some random neighborhood in Beacon Hills, feeling as though he were seeing the world for the first time. 

And Derek, his lovely mate, here before him confirming all his hopes and dreams and worries and fears. Standing there, still holding his now shaking hand as Stiles slowly recognizes that Derek's shirt is blue, and the grass is green, and the flowers blooming in the garden down the street are red.

"And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears,  
And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears,  
Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart, and flowers in your hair"

Derek reached out with his free hand and cupped the side of Stiles' face, wiping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "I never thought...I didn't think I could ever...but you're here, and you're real, and you're beautiful" he sighed.

Stiles smiled at the overwhelming love that radiated between them, "It's real, and it's true, Derek...I was so scared-"

"Shh, not anymore Stiles. Neither of us will be afraid anymore" Derek hushed and he brought Stiles in for a tight hug.

"And now I cling to what I knew,  
I saw exactly what was true,  
But oh no more,  
That's why I hold,  
That's why I hold with all I have,  
That's why I hold"

He can still remember the moment he walked into his father's house that night, tears streaming down his face. One look, just one look was all it took for his father to know. He held out his arms and smiled genuinely. 

"So, what's their name?" the Sheriff asked curiously.

Stiles grinned against his father's tan police uniform, taking in his childhood home with new eyes, "Derek, his name is Derek Hale. And he's perfect. Dad, I love him"

The Sheriff chuckled, "I know son, I'm happy for you"

"And I won't die alone and be left here,  
Oh I guess I'll just go home,  
Oh God knows where,  
Because death is just so full and man so small,  
Well I'm scared of what's behind me and what's before"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! http://multi-fandom-mayhem.tumblr.com


End file.
